


Методы воспитания младших братьев

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [24]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: "Я не могу исключить, что кто-то из них, и хорошо бы не обе сразу, окажется в сложной ситуации, которую можно выправить лишь браком" - сказал Валентин о Селине и Мелхен. Арно тоже вызвался поучаствовать в спасении девиц. А старшие братья против!
Relationships: Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Методы воспитания младших братьев

— Да как ты вообще до такого додумался?!

— Неужели получше никого не нашлось?!

— Ладно бы ещё поразвлечься, но жениться!

— Вот именно! От фрейлин мы нос воротим, а тут безродные какие-то!

— Вот-вот, да и вообще, на поразвлечься тоже можно подобрать получше, уж поверь мне!

— Слыхал? Вот за такими, как он, подтирать будешь?

— Вы это о чём, граф?

— Да вот о том самом, граф! Впрочем, если б вы порезвились, ещё куда ни шло, всё-таки эорий и вообще, а кто там ещё бывал?

— Ну вот о том и речь! Из «сложной ситуации», видите ли, девиц спасать собрался! Браком выправлять! Ты хоть соображаешь, олух, что обычно браком выправляют?

— Вот именно, тоже мне, спаситель попорченных девиц!

— Вот матушка обрадуется, когда сыночек невесту с неизвестно чьим бастардом приведёт!

— А ты вообще глава дома, соображать должен, что ты в этот дом тащишь!

— Выпороть бы тебя, может, через задницу больше ума войдёт… Я прав, граф? — Лионель в последний раз встряхнул Арно за воротник и уронил в близстоящее кресло.

— Абсолютно правы, граф, — согласился Джастин, переставая трясти Валентина и отправляя его в сторону кровати неизящным, но сильным толчком. — Но увы, подобные методы нельзя назвать благородными, потому будем разбираться привычными аристократическими способами.

— Это как?

— Интригами, граф, интригами и манипулированием, как будто для вас это что-то новое. Раз младшие не способны сами отыскать подходящих невест, этим займёмся мы с вами.

— Я вроде не собирался…

— Граф! — Джастин повысил голос, разворачиваясь к Лионелю и глядя на него в упор. — Я ради такого случая аж из второго посмертия выбрался, пусть и по-прежнему без тени, а вы кочевряжиться изволите?

— Если вам это мешает — больше не буду, — пожал плечами Ли, — только вот в голове как-то вдруг пусто, ни одной девицы подходящей не вспоминается.

— В таком деле спешить нельзя, надо составить список и тщательно его проанализировать.

— На трезвую голову я не потяну, а потому не открыть ли нам с вами кэналлийского? — предложил Лионель. — Я как раз привёз, да ещё Валмон мне сыры какие-то вручил, а в сырах лучше него никто не разбирается. Прошу вас, граф Васспард, — он галантно распахнул дверь.

— Благодарю, граф Савиньяк, — учтиво ответствовал Джастин, направляясь к предложенной двери. На пороге он задержался, оглянулся и добавил, — А вы двое, если уж возжелали любовных приключений, лучше друг с другом развлекайтесь!

Когда дверь за суровыми старшими братьями закрылась, Арно перевёл дух.

— Я потрясён, — сообщил он, — и не только в прямом смысле, хотя Ли и правда из меня чуть душу не вытряс. Во-первых, как он узнал? Во-вторых, ничего же ещё не случилось, мы с тобой обсуждали теоретическую возможность, так что, может, ещё и не женились бы, хотя не дело бросать эрэа в беде… — он замолк, припоминая всё только что услышанное. И про безродных, и про то, что браком выправляют, и про бастардов… Нет, мать бы его из дома не выгнала, что поделаешь, если любовь, но в том-то и штука, что нету никакой любви! Он же просто решил поступить благородно, за Валентином потянулся, из дружбы. Нельзя же друга одного оставлять расхлёбывать…

Арно нахмурился. Как ни крути, оспорить сказанное не получалось. Наверное, он дурак, что сразу не понял, о какой «сложной ситуации» говорил Спрут. Да и вообще, чем больше он думал, тем более тёмной казалась эта возможная «ситуация» с Мелхен и Селиной. А он так радостно заявил: «Женюсь и скажу, что так и было!» Тупица! А всё потому, что Валентин… Ох…

— Вальхен? — позвал он свернувшегося клубочком на кровати друга и, не получив ответа, потряс его за плечо.

— Уйди, — пробурчал тот.

— Ну сейчас же, кляча твоя несусветная! — Арно рывком развернул друга, и слова застряли у него в горле при виде покрасневших век. — Вальхен, ты что, ну что, ну как же так, ну что ты, — он почти перепуганно забормотал, не понимая, что произошло такого, чтобы довести Заразу до слёз.

— Я подвёл Джастина! — всхлипнул Валентин. — Я дурак, весь в своём благородстве, а он… Он ради меня… Даже оттуда пришёл! Чтобы мне всыпать за дурь! Я заслужи-и-и-ил! — он уткнулся в подушку и зарыдал, уже не сдерживаясь.

Арно замер, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами. Хотелось наорать на Джастина за то, что довёл брата, но это бы ничего не решило. Хотелось утешить Валентина, но он понятия не имел, как, а тот горько плакал, только спина вздрагивала. В конце концов Арно прижался к спине друга и обнял его. Тот напрягся, но потом развернулся, уткнулся Арно в грудь и продолжил рыдать уже так. Арно стоически терпел, гладя Валентина по волосам и постепенно промокая. Когда несчастный Спрут наконец поднял голову и взглянул опухшими глазами, неаристократично хлюпнув при этом носом, Арно не выдержал. Мысленно приготовившись к тому, что сейчас ему двинут по физиономии, он притянул Валентина поближе и прижался к его губам в отнюдь не дружеском поцелуе. Тот дёрнулся, но его держали крепко.

Спустя маленькую вечность Арно сумел оторваться от упоительных губ и, заглянув в очумевшие глаза Заразы, предложил:

— Всё будет хорошо, потому что мы не станем делать глупостей. Не будем жениться на Мелхен с Селиной, и вообще воспользуемся советом Джастина. Пусть он обрадуется.

— Каким советом?

— Помнишь, что он перед уходом брякнул?

Серые глаза распахнулись, но ответить Валентин не успел — его прижали к постели и снова начали целовать, попутно оглаживая бёдра и распутывая тесёмки штанов. Сопротивляться он не стал, и совет Джастина тут был ни при чём — сам предложить подобное он бы не решился, но это не значило. что ему бы не хотелось! А тут, похоже, друг и сам не против…

Спустя час Лионель заглянул в дверь, удивлённо распахнул глаза и, прикрыв её, на цыпочках ускакал обратно в гостиную.

— Дрыхнут, — сообщил он собутыльнику, — в постели. Голые и в обнимку.

— Ну и слава Создателю, — благочестиво отозвался выходец, прихлёбывая «Кровь» и вчитываясь в свежесоставленный список. — Иоланта мне кажется вполне перспективной, хоть и из такой семейки… Расскажи мне ещё, чем ты послал Манрика заниматься в Надоре?

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
